Je nous aiderais
by Abracadabrantinement
Summary: À la naissance, les sorciers sont chacun dotés d'un pouvoir. Le mien est un de mes trésors les mieux cachés, car mon pouvoirs c'est celui des autres …
1. Chapter 1

Depuis la nuit des temps, le monde est séparé en deux groupes : les sorciers et les non-sorciers ou plus communément appelés moldu.

Je ne sais pas comment sont divisés les moldus si ils le sont, mais chez les sorciers il y a trois sortes de personnes. Tout d'abord, il y a les nés-moldus. Ce sont des sorciers comme tous les autres, à la différence que leurs deux parents sont des moldus. Ensuite il y a les sangs mêlés. Pour eux, l'un des parents est sorcier et l'autre est moldu. Il n'y a pas de différence à ce que ce soit le père ou la mère qui soit sorcier ou moldu. Enfin il y a les sangs purs. Ce sont les sorciers issus de famille de sorciers.

Nous les sorciers sommes dotés à la naissance d'un pouvoir spécial propre à chacun quant à sa nature ou sa force. Il y a sept niveaux de P.N.P. (Pouvoir Nativement pourvu). Le premier niveau contient des pouvoirs peu utiles, comme l'écriture par la pensée, car ce sont des choses que tout sorcier peut faire avec un sort ou un objet acheté dans le commerce. Le niveau deux comprend la mémoire, l'organisation ou bien l'entraide. Les P.N.P. pouvant être physique ou mentaux. Le niveau trois comporte la lévitation ou la détection qu'elle qu'elle soit. Le niveau quatre est pour les pouvoirs de défenses de bouclier ou d'assiduité à n'importe qu'elle chose. Le niveau cinq est un peu différent. C'est un niveau où les pouvoirs sont appelés P.A.N.P. pour pouvoir anormalement nativement pourvu. Les sorcières ayant une grossesse difficile donnent souvent naissance à des enfants P.A.N.P.

Par exemple, marcher sur l'eau est l'un de ces pouvoirs.

En effet, si quelqu'un à ce pouvoirs il ne peut jamais entrer dans une piscine, un bain ou tout autre surface d'eau. Encore que celui-ci n'est pas dangereux.

Les niveaux six et sept sont des niveaux rares. Le niveau six rassemble les sorciers d'attaque à forte puissance (2). Les sorciers d'attaque de faible niveau (1) étant en niveau 4. Enfin le niveau 7, le plus haut niveau regroupe les télépathes et les pouvoirs de contrôle sur être vivants.

À ce jour on ne connaît que 6 personnes ayant ou étant à ce niveau :

-Morgane la fée (attaquante puissance 3)

-Merlin (accumulateur de pouvoirs, il en avait 3)

-Tom Jedusor (contrôle des animaux, puissance 2)

-Albus Dumbledore (Création d'onde de magie pure et lancement des sorts par la pensée puissance 3)

-Harry Potter (Télépathie et insertion d'image dans la pensée d'autrui)

-Moi

Voilà vous savez l'essentiel des P.N.P., si vous voulez en savoir plus, prenez options études des P.N.P. à Poudlard. Moi je l'aie pris. Maintenant, laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Léoline Andrew, omnisciente copiste. Je suis une sorcière que l'on peut qualifier de sang pur puisque toute ma famille est sorcières depuis des générations. Je vais vous expliquer mon pouvoir. Omnisciente viens du fait que je peux simplement par la pensée me transporter où je veux, avec qui je veux même si je ne connais pas l'endroit. C'est comme le transplannage mais en plus cool et sans la mauvaise sensation d'étouffement. Ensuite si je suis copiste, c'est parce que dès que je vois quelqu'un, je copie immédiatement son pouvoir. À ma naissance, on a voulu me mettre en niveau 5 car ce n'est pas facile d'avoir autant de pouvoir, mais après plusieurs test et l'abandon de créer un huitième niveau j'ai été mise en niveau sept puissance quatre. Pas mal non ? En même temps, je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir presque tous les pouvoirs possible surtout quand vous en copiez vingt en même temps car c'est beaucoup de magie qui vous submerge d'un coup. Mais après tout, on s'habitue.

À cause de ce pouvoirs, j'ai pris des cours à domicile jusqu'à mes 16 ans. Mais cette année papa et maman ont enfin accepté que j'aille à Poudlard Je vais entrer en sixième année et j'ai bien l'intention de garder mon pouvoir secret car ce n'est pas facile de se faire des amis quand vous êtes vu comme quelqu'un d'incontrôlable. À ce jour il n'existe qu'une personne capable de m'ôter tout pouvoir : ma mère. C'est marrant comment la nature fait les choses. Elle créé l'antidote avant le poison. Je me prépare mentalement depuis des semaines à mon nouveau mode de vie en communauté. Maman à fait faire une amulette avec une mèche de ses cheveux dedans qui apaisera mes pouvoirs quand je l'aurai sur moi me permettant ainsi de me reposer, car le pouvoir de ma mère ne sera pas là pour me sauver quand mes pouvoirs deviendront trop lourds à supporter. Selon les spécialistes (spécialiste qui n'ont jamais vu de cas comme moi !), avec le temps tout ira de mieux en mieux mais moi et selon mon expression : « Je ne crois que ce que je copie ! » alors pendant ce temps, j'attends avec impatience de rentrer dans la vrai vie en espérant que les cours à domicile ne m'auront pas fait prendre trop de retard sur les autres élèves. En tout cas avoir autant de pouvoirs va enfin m'être utile. En même temps, c'est vrai que rencontrer plus de 500 pouvoirs différents fait un bon palmarès. Je verrai bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Je fais ma rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ! Je suis un peu déçue de ne rester que deux ans là-bas. Et j'avoue que je suis un peu stressée car je vais être réparti dans une maison et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de laquelle ce sera.

« -Léoline Perséphore Andrew ! Hurla ma mère deux étages plus. Descends tout de suite avant que tu ne sois définitivement en retard ! »

Point de vue externe :

Léoline apparut dans le hall juste derrière sa mère.

« -Je suis là maman, dit–elle d'un air détaché.

-Et ta valise ? »

Léoline claqua des doigts et fit apparaître sa valise à côté d'elle, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'irriter sa mère.

« -Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs quand tu peux faire sans.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas me servir de mes pouvoirs quand c'est utile ? Se plaignit-elle

-Parce que tu ne pourras pas le faire à Poudlard alors autant t'habituer le plus possible tout de suite et puis c'est comme ça, lui dit sa mère. Maintenant en route pour King-Cross.

-C'est moi qui nous emmène par contre !

-D'accord et c'est vraiment parce que le transplannage est vraiment très désagréable, acheva sa mère en attrapant le bras de sa fille.

Quand Léoline débarqua en plein milieu du quai alors que le transplannage y est impossible, la foule regarda la jeune fille et sa mère comme si elles venaient d'un autre monde.

« -Oups ! Fit la jeune fille faussement désolé à sa mère.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Léoline sourit à sa mère et s'avança parmi les regards curieux des passants. Après un au revoir chaleureux et quelques dizaines de recommandations, elle monta dans le train, valise rétrécie en poche quelque peu intimidé de se retrouver la toute seule. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas été depuis sa naissance.

Elle trouva un compartiment vide et sortit le pendentif de sa mère de sous son gilet. Elle se sentit immédiatement bien. Elle n'entendait plus le brouhaha des pensées des gens autour d'elle dans la gare. Une fois en allant au ministère avec son père, Léoline avait croisé Harry Potter, elle avait sans le vouloir copié son pouvoir et avait souvent des migraines à cause des conversations ne lui étant pas destinée mais qu'elle entendait quand même.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses propres pensées, la jeune fille fut sortie de sa torpeur par la porte du compartiment s'ouvrant sur une jeune fille brune.

« -Excuse-moi. Bonjour, il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments, ça te dérange si je m'installe ici avec toi ?

-Non il n'y a pas de souci, je m'appelle Léoline Andrew, lui dit-elle.

-Merci, Moi c'est cassandre Martin, niveau 4 fit-elle en prenant place face à Léoline contre la fenêtre.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que je dois te donner mon niveau de P.N.P. quand je me présente, dit la jeune fille plus pour elle-même.

-Oh tu n'es pas obligé. Moi je suis assidu de niveau 4, répondit la brune. Mais assidu au non-respect des règles. J'ai toujours dit que ce pouvoir est bizarre. Avoir la facilité des faire des âneries tout le temps. Ça doit venir de mon père Lui aussi en faisant tout le temps. Sauf que maintenant il est en prison ! Bref, je parle trop ! Tu es de quelle maison, demanda Cassandre.

-Je suis nouvelle. J'ai pris des cours à domicile pendant toute ma scolarité mais cette année j'ai décidé de venir ici à Poudlard.

-C'est génial ! Tu vas voir tu vas adorer »

Le trajet se passa ainsi dans la bonne humeur, le pendentif toujours accroché au coup de Léoline. Elle pouvait comme ça passer une journée sympathique sans se soucier de ses pouvoirs. Cassandre lui expliqua qu'elle était en sixième année comme elle. De plus elle lui expliqua le système de maison avec les courageux griffondors, les gentils Pouffsoufles, les érudits Serdaigles et les rusés Serpentards. Elle ajouta que en plus d'être rusé ces derniers était : « Arrogants, prétentieux, et insupportable ! ». Néanmoins, jamais Cassandra ne lui fit part de quelle était sa maison et même si l'envie de chercher dans sa tête se fit sentir, Léoline résista car elle sentait que Cassandre pouvait être une amie fidèle et elle attendait que cette dernière lui dise d'elle-même. Quand Léoline demanda à sa nouvelle amie si elle avait elle-même beaucoup d'amie à Poudlard, celle-ci se renferma l'espace d'un instant avant de dire qu'elle préfère n'avoir qu'une bonne amie que pleins de mauvais et que jusqu'à elle, elle n'avait pas encore trouver le bon feeling. Phrase qu'elle dit avec un petit sourire.

Alors que la journée était déjà bien avancée, Cassandre se leva et indiqua à Léoline qu'il était temps de se mettre en uniforme. Alors que Léoline prenait le sien dans sa valise, sa nouvelle amie semblait en plein combat avec sa valise qui se trouvait sur la banquette éparpillée un peu partout dans le compartiment.

« -Je suis désolé j'en ai mis partout ! C'est que je ne sais pas où j'ai mis mon uniforme ! Pourtant j'étais sure de l'avoir mis là ! Disait la jeune Cassandre.

-Peut-être l'as-tu oublié, suggéra Léoline.

-Je n'espère pas, parce que ça voudrait dire que je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment mal ! » Répliqua-t-elle tout en continuant de chercher.

Léoline réfléchis puis enleva son pendentif qu'elle posa sur la banquette derrière elle puis par la force d'un de ses pouvoirs, elle fit apparaître l'uniforme de Cassandre et rangea le compartiment ainsi que la valise de la demoiselle.

Elle savait qu'en faisant ça elle prenait des risques quant à l'identité de ses pouvoirs mais Léoline le savait bien, si elle le voulait elle pouvait faire oublier cet incident à Cassandre. Elle prit le pendentif, le remis et se rassis sous le regard étonné de sa camarade.

« -C'était quoi ça ? Demanda d'ailleurs celle-ci.

-Hum … rien que je ne puisse te dire pour le moment. Et puis maintenant tu as ton uniforme et une valise bien rangée, rigola Léoline.

-Mais tu as mis genre deux seconde pour faire tout ça. On t'a déjà dit que tu étais bizarre ? Je suis sure que oui. Enfin bref, de toute façon ce qui viens de se passer ne me regarde pas et si tu ne veux pas me le dire ça ne me dérange pas, finit-elle.

-Merci ! Mais au fait, tu portes un uniforme de Serpentard ! Je croyais que tu ne les aimais pas !

-Bien sûr que je ne les aiment pas mais tu vois quand tu es assez rusé pour faire les quatre cents coup sans que jamais personne ne puisse te réprimander et que en plus tu viens d'une famille de sang pur, tu vas illico chez ces débiles. Alors non je ne les aime pas mais je fais avec. Finit-elle avec un sourire

-Et bien dis-donc tu n'es pas banal toi, fit Léoline en rigolant en entrainant Cassandre avec elle. Je sens que l'on vraiment bien s'entendre.

-Moi aussi j'en suis sure mais avant, prépare toi car nous arrivons à Poudlard.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à PixelTown Pour sa review qui est la première sur cette fan fiction.

Pour te répondre : Cela se passe l'année où Harry rentre en sixième année. Pour ce qui est de la guerre tu auras plus de détail dans le prochain chapitre.

Moi aussi j'ai pensée à la douche ! J'ai d'ailleurs bien rigolé en voyant ton commentaire sur jésus super crade et vieux sdf. Néanmoins j'avais pensée à cette question et c'est pourquoi j'ai précisé qu'il ne peut pas entrer dans toute surface d'eau mais par contre il peut très bien être mouillé par la pluie ou encore prendre une douche sans rester sec. N'empêche que ça ferai pas mal d'économie d'eau mais bonjour les odeurs !


End file.
